


In My Room

by DemonicJack



Category: Insane Clown Posse
Genre: Dismemberment, Fucked Up, Killing, Meme, ghost - Freeform, in my room, joke, written as a literal joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicJack/pseuds/DemonicJack
Summary: I rewrote the song In My Room by Insane Clown Posse. Just as shitty as the original song.





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this as a joke to make a friend laugh a few weeks ago and i decided to post it today to start padding out my selection of finely crafted internet shitposts.

I looked up, glancing at the clock. 2:44... 2:45. 

The bell rang, as I stood up with everyone else, grabbing my things and walking out the door. Nobody said hello or goodbye, and I walked alone. My pale skin made it hard to find friends. It wasn't a medical condition, I just avoided sunlight when I could.

I went home and said nothing to anyone, my house empty like I was inside. I headed up the stair immediently, climbing into bed to wait for dark.

That's when the real fun starts.

Tap, tap on the glass. 

I turned to see her, my lover. Young and pretty, it was too bad she was dead.

She climbed into bed with me, her cold skin a comfort as we talked and I held her. She was bloody and evil, but she held me tight.

In my bedroom, I was never alone. I kissed her cold lips until the morning came, sunlight filling the room as she vanished.  
At school, I try to smile a lot at people, but it's never a real smile. The only person I cared about was already dead. 

Usually, we just lay there and we hold each other. She doesn't talk much, when she does it get cold. We were happy together, we didn't need anyone else.

One of my mother's cats jumped onto the covers as she recoiled, letting out a terrified shriek that only I could hear. She didn't like cats.

I grabbed it as quick as I could, twisting the head as it struggled and went silent.

"Look, baby, it's gone, it's bloody, it's doomed. Please, come back to the room."  
I hated that she left when the lights went on. If I had it my way, the fucking sun would be gone.  
Sometimes when I kiss her, I start shaking. She pulls me deeply in, arm wrapping around me to deepen the embrace. She tastes like grease and meat and blood, but I don't mind.

She pulled back, looking upset, and I shivered.

With a tearful whisper, the room went cold, and she told me the neighbor's kid had spotted her. She couldn't come back now, unless I could make sure he wouldn't tell...

I stood in their backyard, with a shotgun and a knife. 

I cut the screen of the open window, slipping inside and heading upstairs to hi his bedroom. I pointed the gun at his head, wincing as it exploded messily.

His father ran down the hall towards his son, panicking, but a blast to the throat solved that problem.

I dropped the shotgun, stepping towards his cowering, begging wife.

I cut her to pieces, slicing neatly through her dress. Her body didn't interest me, I had my baby after all.

I went home, washed up, and waited for her to show up.  
Days passed with nothing from her, waiting for the tap, tap like I always did, but nothing came.

I begged and pleaded and yelled, crying my eyes out.

But she wasn't real, was she?

I'd killed those people for no reason, and now I was alone.

I placed the shotgun under my chin.


End file.
